


THE RETURN OF THE DRAGON KING

by jontargaryenWHITEDRAGON



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Physical Abuse, Torture, catelyn dark character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jontargaryenWHITEDRAGON/pseuds/jontargaryenWHITEDRAGON
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catelyn Stark never stomached the presence of the bastard,living along side her childrens,so she makes her life mission to inflict physical and mental pain on a innocent child.<br/>Jon never leaves for wall,instead he embarks on a path to find his mother, along his life journey he finds mother‘s love and love of his life and builds armada,trains soldiers and frees slaves and rises from a bastard to the king that realm needs and also threat looms beyond the wall.<br/>war changes mens life but for Ned its destroys,he lost his father,brother and beloved sister to war and almost looses his one and only true love.<br/>Dany never thought that sullen somber solemn boy in her dreams comes and finds her,Dany‘s life is never same again,he wages war destroys any who dare to threatenes her....<br/>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE RETURN OF THE DRAGON KING

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by George RR Martin‘s A Song Of Ice And Fire series,i gain nothing from this.  
> This is not yet completed, i‘ll update as soon as possible,please dont curse me and pardon me for any grammatical mistakes for english is not my first language......

NED:  
The year 283AC,Rebellion almost won,crown prince Rhaeghar Targaryen was slain by his best friend and brother not in blood but in everything,Nedis determined to take crown prince alive,so he can question him where abouts of Lyanna,everything is blur after Robert confronts Rhaeghar he became so furious,sometimes Ned thinks his friend is as mad as his Targaryen lineage,prince wanted to talk to Ned about god knows what,there is no hapiness in prince face that held in harrenhal and like his own eye‘s it helds so much sadness,  
“cousin let me talk to Lord Eddard stop this madness at once“ Robert said “no no no this madness is going to stop once i perish every targaryen soul in this world“,  
Robert cursed and challenged prince to single combat, in that fierce battle Robert is injured but the madness that fuels his fury prevails, he swings his massive war hammer furiously determined to kill,finally with killing blow Rhaeghar chest caved in rubies sprawled everywhere, prince let his last breath with lyanna on his lips, this troubles Ned terribly. Ned received word that Tywin Lannister and his army marches towards kingslanding, Tywin is silent towards end to both royal and rebal cause and now he marches to what ends he doesn‘t know and it troubles Ned terribly,Robert is too injured to lead further assult,so it falls upon Ned‘s shoulders,he marches as fast as he can to beat Lannister to the kingslanding but he is too late,what he saw in the streets of kingslanding is beyond imaginable common people are butcherd,raped,looted and houses burned everywhere.  
when Ned Stark arrived at the head of main rebal army,he found jaime seated on the iron throne and Aery‘s corpse slumped below it.  
Tywin presents Robert the bodies of Elia and the children Aegon and Rhaeynys as token of his fealty,laid out beneath the iron throne,the childrens were wrapped in Lannister colours to hide the blood.  
It is known to everyone that Tywin sent his knight Serr Gregor Clegane and Ser Amory Lorch to scale Maegor‘s Holdfast and deal with the royal family, Gregor smashed the head of the infant prince Aegon infront of his mother Elia in the nursery, and the mountain that rides raped with remains of Aegon still in his hands and murdered the Dornish princess.A floor above,Amory dragged princess Rhaenys from under her father‘s bed and stabbed her half a hundred times,it is publicly known who killed Rhaeghar family.however nobody said anything against this butchery,Eddard insists they should punish.  
“Robert the crimes that done against princess Elia and prince Aegon and princess Rhaenys should be answered,they‘re mere childrens,childrens shouldn‘t punish for the crimes done by their elders“,  
Ned is determined to see justice done for childrens,  
“no Ned they are not children‘s they‘re dragon spawns iam not guilty over what‘s done,if i get chance i would do again and again“  
Eddard set his gaze upon cold and hard faced Tywin Lannister and Jaime and said,  
“both Ser Gregor and Ser Amory Lorch should be executed,Lord Tywin Lannister and Jaime Lannister should be executed or must go to castle black to take black“  
He doesn‘t waver and his hard gaze is fixed on Lord Tywin,there is visible hatred,malice is shown on Tywin‘s face but he kept his mouth shut,Robert roared “seven hells Ned,what they done is justice,lyanna would be happy,she would have approved of this if she‘s here“  
Ned is enraged,he is exploding inside and contains his anger and said “how can you speak suck vileness,no Robert,it appears you don‘t know my sister,she would never approve of such savagery,you are no longer the man i thought i once knew,your Targaryen heritage is visible to see everyone.A good man wouldn‘t allow these thugs of lords should go unpunished,A good man should never feel happy and elated upon the broken,butchered and battered little body‘s of children‘s and princess Elia,she is a innocent noble woman,firstly she is princess of Dorne and princess of seven kigdoms,Do you think they‘re going to forget the fate that trecherous lions bestowed upon their beloved princess.......nay......nay i would have no part in this massacre,if you won‘t give justice for these poor souls,you are not the honorable man i once thoight you are“,Ned is enraged furious and angry beyond imaginable,his face is soo warm and growled out ferociously,Robert is also equally enraged,his eyes is glinted with madness,he is upon his feet in seconds and hands on his war hammer Ned doesn‘t back down he reached his hand involuntarily and gripped the pommel of his ancestral great sword ICE, Robert taked each step carefully war hammer in his hands and said, “care how you speak with your king,Lord Stark,unless you‘d like to join you‘re precious dragon spawns“.  
Ned contains his anger and looks upon his loyal bannermen,who are enraged ready to behead anyone who threatens their lord,he gestured them to calm down and said, “you dare to threaten me! You forget who you‘re talking to stag my family ruled half of this continent for thousands of years,iam the kingmaker don‘t you ever forget that“,  
Robert became very furious and charged at Ned and swings his war hammer ferociously,Ned met Robert hammer with his ancestral great sword and sparks fly everywhere,then he pushed Robert with his force and then swings Ice ferociously at Ronert who made to catch the blow with his war hammer,he succeeded,but the force knocked him off balance and Ned kicked hammer aside and sits upon Roberts chest and pounded his gauntlet fists upon Roberts face its become bloody he stops his pounding, Jon Arryn drags Ned away from Robert,Robert stands roared “YOU BETRAY ME FOR THOSE DRAGONS,YOU ARE NO FRIEND OF MINE,STAY AWAY FROM KINGS LANDING,STAY BELOW NECK IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE“.  
Jon Arryn drags Ned and queitly says to Ned in ear “Ned there‘s missive that lady Lyanna Stark is in Dorne,in the tower of joy,go Ned lift the seige of storm‘s end and meet your sister go,leave these trails and diplomatic matters for me to deal,leave with peace“ so Ned retrieves from red keep and Robert roars with laughter and said“thats right leave wolf with your tail between your legs and never enter kingslanding again“  
Ned is happy to leave that wretched place,he rodes in front of his loyal fierce northeren army to lift the seige of storm‘s end,his blood boils for what he saw infront of castle.The house Tyrell army and their bannermen is feasting and playing tourney‘s,when they saw northeren host approching them,they quickly organised and they dipped their banners and submitted to Robert‘s rule.The Tyrells force besieging storm‘s end was the last Targaryen loyalist army that had still be in field.  
After lifting seige,Ned approched castle and in half way,he met by Stannis Baratheon,Davos,maester Cressen.Stannis is like Ronert tall and broad shouldered and hair line is already receding,he‘s looking like a walking skeleton[almost a year long seige he thought]grim faced and constantly grinding his teeth,stifgly Stannis said“Lord Stark welcome to storm‘s end“,  
He observed stannis intently for any sign of treachery or insult for what he did to Robert in kings landing he found none at all,finally he sighs and says “ thank you Lord Stannis,what you did hearis such a help for our cause,it is important for the course of the entire war because it tied down most of the large army of house Tyrell,preventing it from linking up with other royalist armies further north.if the castle had fallen,the army of house Tyrell would have joined prince Rhaeghar‘s army at the Trident,and possibly overwhelmed our combined rebal forces“  
Stannis face is softened and looks like appreciated what he said,“i did nothing but duty Lord Stark,iam sorry for fallout with my brother,what you did is honorable lord stark,you can rest in the castle or we arrange tents outside“,  
“Thank you for the offer but iam afraid i had to leave,iam in haste to reach my destination“ they said their final courtesies,Ned departs for Dorne.  
He is soo tired,he is been riding non-stop in this wretched desert for days,without rest and sleep,there is only one destination in his mind his sister his beloved Lyanna,Ned is even afraid to think in which state he is going to find his sister,is they abusing her or torturing her,he shakes with the thought,He snorts,he should know better,Lyanna is not some helpless maiden,she handles swords fairly and spars with him and Benjen whenever they got chance,she shoots arrows even better then me,horse riding oh she is half horse alright she never looses races and i swear her skills with horse riding rivals with dothraki horse lords,i think Lyanma never abducted by silver prince,she maybe willingly went with him,her youthfull foolishness causes this realm a great deal of pain,she should have consulted father or atleast discussed with him,oh how could she,he is the one arranged betrothal between Robert and Lyanna,his ambitious father readily accepts,it is open secret that Robert is such a Whoremonger,who already has a bastard girl in vale and god knows how many,he should know lya would never accepts this,he doesn‘t understand why his brother and father goes to kingslanding in such a haste,his father doesn‘t have a choice after his brother‘s foolish attempt to honour his sister he should have been there to council them,he still doesn‘t understand what provoked him to go to kingslanding without any proper precautions and asks for prince‘s head foolish foolish foolish.  
He is accompained by six of his loyal bannermenHowland Reed,Lord willam dustin head of house Dustin,Ethen Glover former squire to the Brandon stark,martin cassel,Theo wull of clan Wull,Ser Mark Ryswell.The tower of joy is lone round tower in the northeren edge of the red mountains.it lay in the prince‘s pass,they approched the tower.They found it gaurded by kingsgaurds Lord Coander Gerold Hightower,Ser Arthur Dayne,Ser Oswell Whent.  
“i looked for you in the Trident“Ned said to them.  
“we werent there“Ser Gerold answered  
“your friend the userper would lie beneath the ground if we had been therr“Ser Oswell said  
“Mad king dies,Rhaeghar lies beneath the ground,wy weren‘t there to protect your prince“Ned asked  
“Our prince wanted us here“Ser Arthur replied  
“Where‘s my sister“Ned asked and draws his sword and all his companion did the same,three kingsguards just stood there like stones they didn‘t move a muscle.  
“Princess Lyanna make us promise not to hurt you and we‘ll let you pass if you give us your word“Arthur said  
Ned cringes at the word princess,so he is been right all along,what are they ecpecting from him  
“We heard what happened to the Royal family in the kingslanding and your fight with the userper for the honour of the princesses and prince but we have to be sure,we don‘t know how much loyal you‘re to the userper over your sister“Ser Arthur says quitly,  
of course Arther feels devastated,he is from Dorne,he is good friends with princess and he is in agony for not been there to protect his princess and her children‘s.  
How dare to think that i value over my Lya or any family of mine over anyone,hecontrols his anger to not recklessly provoke them,  
“I give my promise as long as it concerns my sister‘s wellbeing“Ned replies  
“Give us word that you‘ll never harm princess Lyanna and her son prince Jaehaerys /// Targaryen now crown prince“  
Ned is shocked beyond imaginable with this truth and he feels a sudden head ache with this reality,Ned is enraged,gritted his teeth and contains his anger,cal  
ing himself and says “My father used to say ‘when winter comes lone wolf dies but pack survives‘, i‘ll rise the hell,i‘ll kill anyone who wishes to harm them“, Ned says with determination.Arthur looks satisfied with his answe and nods slowly,  
“That time may come,for now go meet your family but Stark be aware that princess is not alright,giving birth at such an young age pays a heavy toll on her health,she‘s soo depressed with the news of prince‘s unfortunate death“  
Arthur sighs sadly,points towards stairs and says“go lord stark you may don‘t have much time,go my lod go“  
Ned runs the stairs two at a time Lyanna my beloved Lya don‘t have much time what that supposed to mean,it‘s not the way it should end,Ned kept kept his hand over his pounding heart and climbs stairs to face what old god‘s stores for him.


End file.
